Promessas
by CamHerve
Summary: Você só entende o que é amor quando se sente capaz de enfrentar tudo por ele. Até mesmo a morte.


******Harry Potter & co. não me pertencem.******

******Spoilers: ******TODOS os possíveis, apesar de eu ter alterado alguns fatos. Mas se você não leu até o livro 7, vai ficar com raiva de mim!

* * *

><p><strong>Promessas<strong>

Você o amava porque não havia como não amá-lo. Ele trouxe esperanças para uma vida em que só havia Túnia e suas bonecas bem-penteadas, Túnia e seus casaquinhos de tricô perfeitamente alinhados. Ela nunca quis brincar com você no parquinho, porque dizia que poderia sujar o vestido. Preferia balançar o carrinho de boneca e fazer _muffins_ com a mamãe, brincando de viver no mundo real. Mas ele apareceu e lhe disse que você era uma bruxa e que podia fazer magia. Ele sempre tinha algo novo pra contar sobre Hogwarts: as escadas que mudavam de lugar, os quadros que falavam e se mexiam, as varinhas e unicórnios e o quadribol e as casas e a comida e os elfos domésticos. Você ouvia com tanto interesse que ele ria e dizia que estava com os olhos arregalados demais e que iriam secar. E você já o amava, mesmo que os cabelos fossem grandes e às vezes estivessem sem lavar, mesmo que usasse roupas em que caberiam dois dele e que seu nariz parecesse um gancho, porque sua presença era reconfortante no meio de tardes de sol e bolinhos açucarados sobre uma toalha xadrez.

Vocês se encontravam, mesmo sendo de casas consideradas opostas. Foi ele quem entrelaçou os dedos gelados nos seus pela primeira vez, quando estavam sentados próximos ao lago em um dia frio de outono. Seu coração perdeu um compasso e você olhou para as mãos e olhou para ele, que tinha um meio-sorriso nervoso no rosto. E então você sorriu também, e se aproximou o suficiente para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Foi ele também quem lhe tomou o rosto entre as mãos em um corredor deserto da escola durante a noite. E entre sussurros, tremores e tanta – _tanta_ – proximidade, ele beijou seus lábios com ternura e deslizou a língua quente pela sua, e você sentia calor e frio e tudo era tão novo, e tão _bom_, que poderia durar para sempre. Vocês passaram a se encontrar sempre à noite, em salas vazias, porque era mais íntimo e confortável, e mais _fácil_. Não era como se não fossem _gryffindor_ e _slytherin_ – vocês sabiam o que isso significava e que eram jovens demais e tudo era novo e delicioso demais para tanto preconceito.

Numa noite de verão, férias e a casa dele sempre vazia, vocês entraram no quarto para buscar qualquer coisa. Ele procurava e você observava as paredes cinza como as roupas trouxas que ele usava, os poucos móveis velhos e o emblema da cobra prateada sobre a cabeceira. E seu coração se apertava por ele ser alguém tão simples e tão perfeito, tão diferente do detestável Potter. Você se sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas descobertas pela saia, e quando ele se virou para dizer que tinha encontrado, ficou mudo diante de sua figura coberta pela luz branca da lua, quase brilhando, linda e cheia de vida. O pomo-de-adão subiu e desceu, a boca ficou entreaberta, a distância foi vencida em segundos, e o beijo apaixonado se aprofundou, as carícias e o corpo pesando sobre o seu, obrigando-a a se deitar. Os beijos eram quentes e gotas de suor brotavam das têmporas, e as roupas se misturaram pelo chão para que ele se perdesse dentro de você, sussurrando seu nome. Vocês fechavam os olhos enquanto se fundiam um no outro, experimentando as sensações tão novas, e havia tanto amor que era impossível o ato ser considerado pecado.

Mas ele era _slytherin_, e isso não podia ser mudado. Entenda, ele te amava como jamais amaria outra pessoa na vida – e para qualquer pessoa isso seria muito, que dirá então para Severus Snape. Mas não havia jeito de evitar que ele se encontrasse com Nott, Lestrange, Rosier, McNair, Black; que tivessem reuniões secretas, que planejassem coisas perversas. Você pedia – não, _implorava_ – para que ele saísse de perto daquelas pessoas, porque elas eram más, e não gostavam de _sangues-ruins_, e não aprovavam que eles andassem juntos, e por isso ele estava se afastando, e por isso você se sentia mal e não conseguia mais dormir direito, e tinha pesadelos com mortes e torturas. Ele acariciava seu rosto, beijava a ponta do seu nariz e sorria, dizendo que nada daquilo era verdade e que ele não estava se afastando. Mas havia algo errado e você sabia, porque o sorriso não chegava mais aos olhos.

Então, houve um ataque na escola, e Emmeline Vance foi levada às pressas para a ala hospitalar, de onde demorou a sair e ninguém tinha permissão para visitá-la. Mas você sabia, você sabia porque ela era sua amiga e era nascida-trouxa assim como você. E isso tudo foi demais, razão pela qual você correu pela escola até encontrá-lo. Você o sacudiu e bateu nele, chorou e xingou e sentiu o coração despedaçar, porque ele não era mais o Sev que você amava. Ele estava envolvido com Artes das Trevas. Ele havia participado de um ataque cruel e preconceituoso e sem sentido. E poderia ter sido você. Perdendo as forças, escorregou pela parede até cair sentada no chão, e soluçava de desespero e desilusão. O coração dele se esmagava no peito por magoá-la, por também saber que você corria risco, e ele não suportaria perdê-la. Por isso, beijou suas lágrimas e prometeu que mudaria. Que o faria por você.

Mas ele não o fez. E você já esperava por isso. Não se encontravam e os dias eram longos demais. E ainda havia o tal do Potter, que não parava de importuná-la. Você sempre o achara arrogante e pretensioso, razão pela qual nunca o dera ouvidos. E ele não gostava de Sev, talvez porque também soubesse em quem ele se tornara. Talvez por isso tenha entendido o ocorrido, e contrariando todas as possibilidades, demonstrou extrema maturidade e paciência ao encontrá-la chorando no salão comunal deserto, próxima à lareira quase apagada. Ele a abraçou e disse que tudo ficaria bem, e que não gostava de vê-la triste, mas estaria sempre ali para estender a mão caso ficasse. Surpresa com a atitude, você acabou por permitir que ele se aproximasse nos dias seguintes, quase como se pagasse pra ver. Ele dizia que você era linda e inteligente, e tão diferente das outras garotas. Pegava na sua mão e tocava seu rosto e o dia parecia mais ensolarado, porque você via por trás dos óculos o carinho e a admiração que ele sentia. E era certo. Era _gryffindor_ e _gryffindor_, não havia ideais estúpidos entre vocês, e não havia razão para se esconderem. Você o desprezara no passado, mas ele era bom e sincero, e a amava, e você não conseguiu se refrear quando ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou com paixão. Era difícil resistir a tanta dedicação, e no fundo você estava apenas cansada de sofrer. Apaixonar-se por James Potter era natural, era fácil, descomplicado, não era doloroso e nenhum martírio. Era como se tivesse que ser assim desde o começo, e você apenas atrasara o destino perdendo tempo com uma pessoa que não a ouvia.

Mas que você amava. Não se falavam havia meses e você sentia falta dos velhos tempos. Mas sabia que não poderia viver à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Esbarrar com ele seria inevitável, já que estudavam na mesma escola. Mas você não esperava que ele fosse ao seu encontro enquanto patrulhava os corredores, e que tivesse uma expressão de puro ódio no rosto. Ele a empurrou contra a parede e gritou coisas horríveis, disse que era uma vadia porque ficava aos beijos com Potter e não tinha respeito, disse que era uma traidora e uma _sangue-ruim_. A simples menção dessa palavra a fez desabar em lágrimas. Não era justo, não era Sev. Então, como um milagre e sempre heróico, James Potter apareceu e duelou com ele até que saísse correndo, o nariz sangrando com força por causa de um feitiço. Ele a abraçou e disse que jamais permitiria que aquele monstro a tocasse outra vez. E você aceitou. Porque ele já não era mais amável e simples como antes. Tinha a alma marcada pelo rancor e o ódio, plantado por suas companhias desprezíveis, e não havia mais o que fazer por ele. Neste dia, então, você prometeu a si mesma que Severus ficaria no passado, e deixaria que James curasse as feridas.

Os anos passaram e a guerra veio. Os dias eram cheios de ansiedade e todos viviam à espera da próxima tragédia, mas você tinha o seu herói e ele fazia com que tudo ficasse mais fácil. Ele e Sirius a faziam rir entre tanta dor, e ele a amava debaixo dos lençóis e tudo entrava no eixo, nem que fosse por alguns minutos.

E veio Harry. Fruto de um amor tão grande e sincero, uma criança linda que teve o infortúnio de nascer no período mais negro da história bruxa. Você faria tudo por ele e James. Amava a ambos como nunca imaginou que fosse possível.

E Voldemort chegou, porque ele era implacável. James se foi, mas não sem ter a coragem de um _gryffindor_; e você sucumbiu, mas não sem antes deixar para o filho aquilo que nunca poderiam tirar dele: seu amor. E mesmo que eles dois sempre dominassem sua mente, instantes antes da morte você pensou em Sev e imaginou se seria capaz de estar por trás de tudo aquilo.

A resposta era não. Ele descobriu tarde demais que o relato feito ao Lord sobre a profecia foi o que o encaminhou até você e James, e Harry. E se soubesse disso, teria costurado a boca e lacrado a mente para nunca entregar a informação que, apesar de levar à morte de Potter – que seria tão adequada se vocês não lutassem por ideais diferentes – também resultou na sua. E isso era inconcebível. Inimaginável. Impossível.

Mas era verdade.

A culpa corroeu o cérebro como ácido, e a dor de Severus era tão grande que pensou jamais poder sair daquela casa destruída em Godric's Hollow. Ele abraçava seu corpo sem vida e chorava desesperadamente, cada lágrima um estilhaço de sua alma despedaçada. Reviveu todos os momentos maravilhosos ao seu lado, e aqueles em que você o alertou sobre as más companhias. Pensou em como seria se tivesse dado ouvidos. Olhou para o berço quebrado e imaginou como seria ver sua barriga despontando, segurar nos braços um bebê que fosse de ambos. E que poderia ter vivido tudo isso e você ainda estaria viva, não fosse por Voldemort. Não fosse por ele mesmo.

Então, a vida seguiu como um borrão confuso dando aula de poções em Hogwarts, até que o projeto de Potter apareceu em sua vida. A criança era odiosa para ele, pois lembrava demais aquele que tinha roubado tudo o que mais importava em toda a sua existência. Mas tinha os seus olhos. Era tão jovem e tinha medo, mas não lhe faltava coragem. E por isso o ajudou secretamente, durante todo o tempo, a encontrar uma maneira de derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Severus levou toda a culpa até o fim, mas não se arrependeu nem por um segundo, porque podia deixar toda a mágoa e a tristeza aflorarem num comportamento rude, e seu personagem haveria de mantê-lo longe de qualquer necessidade de retratação. Além disso, não se importava com muita coisa, apenas com a redenção, e a dor da perda. Sempre com você na memória, tornou-se o braço direito de Voldemort, mentiu para todos e manteve sua palavra a Dumbledore, além do elaborado disfarce. Seu amor era mais forte. Ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa por aquele par de olhos verdes.

E seu último desejo foi vê-los mais uma vez, quando não restava nada ao redor além de seu próprio sangue. O menino Potter apareceu e ele lhe entregou as memórias que revelariam tudo e permitiriam que destruísse o mal que assolava o mundo. "Olhe para mim!", ele disse, e o verde-esmeralda o abraçou, e ele se foi.

Afinal, ele havia prometido que mudaria. E o fez por você.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Tentei colocar todo meu amor por Snape nessa fic. Pra mim, ele é o personagem mais humano de todos.


End file.
